guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Externer
Hi, GuttenPlag Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Forum:Vorsicht! - GuttenPlag verstößt aktuell gegen das Telemediengesetz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- PlagDoc (Diskussion) 19:29, 2. Mär. 2011 Guttenplag - ein Mahnmal für viele Huhu Externer, Deine Gedanken klingen vernünftig. Ja, ich hoffe, dass sich auch in den Universitäten etwas zum Guten bewegt, ist wirklich sehr deprimierend, wie schwer es die Doktoranden haben. - Nur ist das wohl einfach die Realität, wie sie in jedem Lebenslauf anzutreffen ist. Es wird einem nichts geschenkt - na ja, außer Guttenberg ... Enivie 02:14, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Externer, danke für deine Nachrichten. PlagiPedi wird wahrscheinlich nur noch als Verzeichnis agieren - kann aber auch hilfreich sein, weil viele Dissen drinstehen und noch zusätzliche Infos mit dabei sind. SKM haben geholfen das Saß und Pröfrock nicht untergehen. Vor allem bei Pröfrock ist es wichtig, da er ein Landtagspolitiker ist und auch die Salamitaktik anwendet. Es wird eventuell eine Anzeige gegen Gutti geben. Reg dich nicht auf wegen Heidelberg oder den Rieble in München (oder Hajo Schumacher)- Es gibt im Moment noch sehr viel Menschen in Deutschland die denken hier (bzw. VroniPlag) sind plagiatshungrige.. Jäger...mit Blockwartmentalität unterwegs und was weiß ich alles... Manche Leute wissen eben nur, dass es die Wikis gibt, Internetsurfer dort Plagiate suchen und dass es dann gewisse Leute trifft, die zu den Regierungsparteien gehören. Schwarmintelligenz stimmt auch nur im kleinen. Wir beide gehören, sagen wir mal, zu den 20-30 meistbeitragenden Usern - diese vordere Front (oder wie auch immer) hat gut 2/3 des Wikis erschaffen. Ich kann dich absolut verstehen in Sachen Work-Life-Balance. Und du machst eine gute Entscheidung. Die intensive Mitarbeit kann man nicht allzeit machen. Seit zwei Wochen ziehe mich zurück, nur die aktuellen Plagiatsfällen machen mir ungewünschte Extra-Arbeit. Nun muss das an die Öffentlichkeit, weil sonst würde man es verschweigen. Ich schätze deinen Beitrag hier sehr und freue mich, wenn du hier sporadisch vorbeischaust. Ich höre bei dir viel Frust heraus. Du kannst absolut mit ruhigen Gewissen das machen, was du möchtest. GuttenPlag hat viel verändert, und viel gezeigt in der Bildung, Wissenschaft und Gesellschaft. Du hast dazu auch sehr viel beigetragen. GuttenPlag ist nicht nur das Zeigen von Plagiaten, sondern ist weitaus komplexer mit den Foren, Pressespiegel, Kommentaren und Visualisierungen. Dieses Gesamtpaket hat GuttenPlag unter anderem auch glaubwürdig und erfolgreich gemacht. Ohne GuttenPlag gäbe es nicht deutschlandweit die Diskussionen in Wissenschaft, Bildung (ich meine hiermit Schulen) Medien und Politik. Ohne GuttenPlag würde die Uni Bayreuth jetzt nicht mehr so transparent und aktiv sein, ohne GuttenPlag und VroniPlag würden Staatsanwaltschaften jetzt nicht aktiv sein, und... und... und... Von heute auf morgen wird der Plagiarismus nicht aufhören. PlagWikis können keine Konrollinstanz ersetzen, aber sie können einen gesellschaftlichen Missstand aufdecken und/oder zeigen. Uni bis sich was an Unis ändert, dauert an. Ich weiß kaum etwas über "Bologna", aber höre schon seit Jahren ist es Thema (bzw die Reform) an europäischen Unis und die Umsetzungen dauern Ewigkeiten. Die Wikis leben vom Jetzt und was in der Vergangenheit geleistet wurde. Also - Denke an die Erfolge von GuttenPlag und VroniPlag! Siehe das Positive und schätze es! Ich habe einige Mal auf die Erfolge von uns angestoßen. Das braucht man nach der harten Arbeit. Eventuell werden wir in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten uns treffen (wer interessiert ist) und eine Feier machen. Also weg mit dem Frust (Fokus auf die Erfolge hier), kümmere dich um deine Familie und wenn du Lust hast, schaue hier vorbei und helfe etwas mit. Am meisten brauchen wir Hilfe in der kollaborativen Qualitätssichtung. It's a wiki! Du entscheidest wieviel du beiträgst. Niemand kann vorraussagen was die Plagwikis bringen werden können bei einer Taubenschlag-Gesellschaft hier. Es kann auch daneben gehen. Wir müssen nichts verantworten, jeder ist hier selbst verantwortlich und auch für seine Work-Life-Balance. Daher noch einmal, siehe den Erfolg hier und wenn du Lust, kannst du weiterhin helfen. Auch ich bin sehr reduziert hier unterwegs - d.h. in diesem Fall, dass ich dir zukünftig nur noch sehr kurze Antworten gebe. Viele Grüße, LMB 16:43, 15. Apr. 2011 (UTC) PS: Nebenbei irgendwann mache ich meine Diskussionseite wieder sauber. Vergiß nicht deine Argumentation irgendwo zu speichern, wenn du sie erhalten möchtest. Kontaktstruktur Hallo Externer, du sprichst von mangelnder Kontaktstruktur Ansprechstruktur. Du wurdest jedoch auf deiner Benutzerseite von Benutzer PlagDoc begrüßt - er sollte als Ansprechpartner reichen. Er schreibt ausdrücklich, dass du dich bei Hilfe an ihn wenden kannst. Dies nur in Hinweis auf deinen ersten Absatz. Liebe Grüße, Conny 13:23, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC). : Ich habe die Antwort bei dir hinterlassen, aus Versehen auf "Profil", statt bei "Diskussion". Habe Benutzer:NablaOperator ums Verschieben gebeten. Sorry. Im wesentlichen ergibt sich - für den Leser - nur daraus, dass dieses Problem bei PlagDoc schon angesprochen wurde, eine befriedigende Lösung aber als Antwort nicht dort steht. --Externer 13:39, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Geht klar. Diskussionen immer dort führen, wo sie begonnen wurden. Du kannst die Seite oben "verfolgen" und dann in deiner Beobachtungsliste sehen, wenn eine Antwort erfolgt ist. Grüße, Conny 14:40, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC). :: ::Hallo, ::hoffe bin hier richtig. Deine Kritik habe ich nicht übel genommen, da sie ja auch berechtigt war. ::Grüße ::Ärgerlich am 17.03.2011 Medienwissenschaft - Plagiate Huhu Externer, ich merke aus Deinen Beiträgen, dass Du beruflich mit der Thematik zu tun hast und Deine Detaillliebe in Wirklichkeit wissenschaftlich korrektes Gespür ist. Das wird hier leider verkannt. Da Du ja selbst Zweitgutachter bist, wie ich Deinem Profil entnehme, musst Du es natürlich genau nehmen, was auch eine gewisse ausgewogene Betrachtungsweise einschließt. Dies mag viele irritieren. Da ich auch beruflich an der Thematik interessiert bzw. konfrontiert bin, würde ich gerne mehr über die Abstufungen von Plagiaten erfahren. So stelle ich z. B. im Literaturbetrieb immer wieder fest, wie Autoren voneinander abschreiben in dem Sinne, dass sie eine übergeordnete Ordnungsstruktur übernehmen, z. B. in der Esoterik gewisse Heilslehren, von denen gesagt wird, dass sie schon jahrhundertelang bestehen und z. B. schon bei den Mayas anzutreffen sind. Ein Beispiel sind z. B. die Aufzählung von Chakren oder Heilsenergien, die diese und jene Bedeutung haben, worüber offenbar ein größerer Konsens besteht bzw. eine Art Religion erwächst. Nur lässt sich das Ganze meist auf einen amerikanischen Beststellerautor zurückführen, dessen Ideenkonzept sozusagen über den Atlantik geschwappt ist und sich daraufhin im deutschen Sprachraum niederschlägt. Wenn allerdings solche Initialautoren selbst davon sprechen, dass schon die alten Griechen davon wussten und durch ihre Ideen eine Religionsbewegung anregen, besteht für mich die Frage, ob die Grundaussagen dieser Werke, an die ihre Ableger und Jünger wie an eine Liturgie glauben, von Zweitautoren übernommen werden dürfen, wenn es nur gerade die als allgemein bekannte Grund-Dogmen sind, die übernommen wurden, sonst aber trotzdem eigene Sätze und auch Abwandlungen dazu entstehen. Gerade wenn Autoren sich in bestimmten Bereichen davon distanzieren und eine eigene Philosophie daraus entwickeln und nur gerade die als alte Weisheiten postulierten Grundaussagen übernehmen und für sich übrsetzen, besteht nicht unbedingt ein Interesse, auf Quellen mit andersartigen Deutungen zu verweisen. Die Frage ist, ob man solchen Autoren trotzdem zu einer Quellenangabe raten sollte. Wo beginnt deren Eigenwerk und hätten die Erstautoren dann nicht auch auf ihre eigenen Quellen verweisen müssen? Dabei wird auch die Frage aufgeworfen, wie viel davon Eigenwerk des Erstautors ist, obwohl er gerade von einer jahrhundertelang bestehenden Geheimlehre oder religiös tradierten Wahrheit spricht. Enivie 14:47, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Enivie, da gibt es drei verschiedene Punkte. Der 1. Punkt ist die Exaktheit eines ingenieurwissenschaftlichen Denkens, mit dem ich seit meiner Ausbildung groß geworden bin und mit der ich auch noch heute mein eigentliches Geld verdiene. Und in der Statik - nur um ein Beispiel zu nehmen, ich bin kein Statiker - stimmt die Statik, oder sie stimmt nicht und schlimmstenfalls: das Haus (Brücke, Dach ...) fällt ein. Da gibt es kein "Pfund Meinung" oder ein plagiieren in den Hausarbeiten. Man konnte sich bestenfalls die Methodik "abkupfern", aber das war dann schon wieder eher "wissenschaftliche Auseinandersetzung". Ich habe den alten Prof. gehasst, und Taschenrechner gab es nur spärlich, aber gelernt: Sehr viel. :2. Punkt. Wenn sich an mich externe Doktoranden wenden, empfehle ich allen als zutiefst wissenschaftliche, aber vergnüglich zu lesende Lektüre: Umberto Eco: Wie man eine wissenschaftliche Abschlussarbeit schreibt. Erschienen ist das im Universitäts-Taschenbuchverlag (UTB), Nr. 1512 - Korrektzitat gern nachgeliefert - und hat mittlerweile sicher die 12. Auflage oder mehr (ich habe die 10. von 2003 vor mir liegen). :Ich selbst geriet an eine Doktormutter (historisch ist es eher umgekehrt), die mich im Verlauf meiner Arbeit geradezu zwang, bestimmte Schritte einzuhalten im Ablauf (und das diametral zur ansonsten herrschenden Meinung). Sie wollte eben erst 1 Seite A4 mit meiner Idee, sie wollte ein Exposée mit einer Arbeitsgliederung (übrigens 25 Seiten - Anlass, Zielstellung, Einführung(!), Arbeitsgliederung - siehe Eco - und sie hat mich auch bezüglich der Literatur erheblich auseinandergenommen) usw. Und sie hat mir auch eines vermittelt: Womit kann denn ein Externer im wirtschaftswissenschaftlichen Gebiet überhaupt promovieren? Doch nur mit einer Arbeit, die einen Bezug zu seiner ganz praktischen tagtäglichen Arbeit aufweist. Er kann auf Grund seiner Belastung - ich übertrage jetzt - doch niemals die "reine Mathematik" betreiben, doch nur "angewandte Mathematik", die meisten sind nicht Einstein. Und das versuche ich dann, wenn ich Zweitbetreuung übernehme, meinen Doktoranden rüberzubringen. :3.Punkt. Meine Doktormutter hat mich gelehrt, zuallererst exakt zu definieren, was ich eigentlich will mit einer Dissertation. Sie sei die vollständige und umfassende Bearbeitung einer bisher nicht beantworteten Forschungsfrage. Und wichtig sei und ist die Forschungsfrage, solange (damals) ich und heute die, die mich fragen, nicht beantwortet werden kann, riet sie und heute rate ich jedem (übrigens erfolgreich) vom Schreiben ab. :Guttenberg: Es ist Herrn zu Guttenberg mit Sicherheit nie abverlangt worden, die Forschungsfrage für seine Arbeit zu formulieren. Es ist Herrn zu Guttenberg mit Sicherheit nie abverlangt worden, eine Einleitung und eine Arbeitsgliederung vorzulegen (Eco, s.o., S. 144: "Solange ihr nicht in der Lage seid, die Gliederung und die Einleitung zu schreiben, solange könnt ihr nicht sicher sein, an eurer ''Arbeit zu sitzen."). Es ist Herrn zu Guttenberg mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit nie abverlangt worden, Arbeitstexte seinen Betreuern (also Erst- und Zweitgutachter, ich bestehe als Zweitgutachter darauf, ebenfalls Entwürfe lesen zu dürfen) vorzulegen. :- : :Exkurs zu Herrn zu Guttenberg: Hätte irgendjemand, nur als Beispiel, Herrn zu Guttenberg (ich habe es schon anderswo geschrieben) als Überlegung gegeben, doch mal die Familiengeschichte der zu Guttenbergs, die Historie Oberfrankens, die juristische Rolle des Adels über die Zeitläufe und vielleicht (provokant) die Notwendigkeit des Adels heute zu einer Forschungsfrage zusammenzubringen - Herr zu Guttenberg, die Uni und die Leser wären, wenn vielleicht mit einer sehr drögen, aber für den Interessenten äußerst aufschlussreichen Arbeit bedacht worden. Und hätte er dann ein seitenlanges Plagiat drin, ich denke, da gäbe es genügend Verteidiger aus dem Wissenschaftsbetrieb (siehe Verfahren oben: einschließlich seiner Betreuer!).Und dann wäre ich bestimmt auf der Seite derer, die es als "lässliche Sünde" betrachten würde, weil bereits das Werk an sich Wert und Neuwert genug hätte. Ende des Exkurses. :- :Schlussfolgerung: Ob unter diesen Umständen nicht doch ein Plagiat verdeckt bleibt (zumal solcher Art, wie von dir/Ihnen beschrieben), das ist nicht auszuschließen. Ich bin aber der Meinung, wer ein solches Procedere durchlaufen musste, der ist ziemlich gefeit davor. Und deshalb kann ich zu dem oben geschilderten Problem wenig beitragen. Es könnte mir als Forschungsfrage (z.B.) vorgelegt werden: "Ich möchte die literaturtheoretische Verästelungsstruktur der Einflussnahmen und Rückkopplungen in der Betrachtungsweise der Heilslehren der Esoterik darstellen.". Dann würde ich der jungen Frau oder dem jungen Mann dringend raten, seine Forschungsfrage einzugrenzen (die bewältigt man noch nicht mal mit einer Habilitation) - aber der wird im Leben damit nicht fertig. Und was soll dann anschließend eine Plagiatsdiskussion? Vorher muss sie/er sich klar werden, was sie/er will, das ist doch das entscheidende. Und dann brauche ich anschließend nicht mehr "General-Reiniger" zu spielen - in Anspielung auf das Putzmittel - die Arbeit ist neu und hat Neuwert, heißt, sie bleibt deshalb doch "dissertationswürdig". Und im Gegenzug habe ich schon hier bei GuttenPlag die Frage aufgemacht, wie nur irgendjemand einen Externen (jeden externen Doktoranden übrigens!) auf eine solche "abgegraste Weide" schicken konnte, das konnte doch nur schief gehen! :- : :Und deshalb fallen mir erhebliche Diskrepanzen auf. Und deshalb bin ich der Meinung, dass Frau DWW hier eine Fallstudie seltensten Umfangs vorliegen hat, die zur weiteren Definition von Plagiat-Kategorien beitragen dürfte. Und auf die eklatant klaffende Lücke kannst/können du/Sie bei der Diskussion bei PlagDoc nachlesen, ich habe dort einen Text letzte Nacht eingestellt. Das betrifft aber die Plagiatsforschung selbst (i.e.S.). Das andere aber ist: Man wird nie das letzte Plagiat ausmerzen können, und es wäre, gerade dein/Ihr Beispiel annehmend, auch von jedem Doktoranden zu viel verlangt, diesen Verästelungen folgen zu wollen. Das Problem muss doch im Vorfeld einer Diss. über die Forschungsfrage angepackt werden. Anders ist es nicht lösbar, meine Meinung. :Beste Grüße, Ihr --Externer 22:13, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Huhu lieber Externer, ich danke Dir herzlich für Deine hilfreichen, kompetenten Ausführungen. Das Buch habe ich mir auch gleich bestellt und Deinen äußerst wertvollen Text für mich gesichert. Bei mir kommen die Texte immer in einem fast fertigen Zustand an, ich prüfe sie nur noch auf Rechtschreibung, Stil und Inhaltslogik. Auch wenn ich auf die Urheberrechte und Quellenangabepflicht hinweise, bleibt manchmal ein Unbehagen bei mir zurück, wenn mich der Text zu sehr an schon Bekanntes erinnert. Das dem Autor Eigentümliche lässt sich zwar meist schnell erkennen, doch arbeiten sehr viele Autoren in Anlehnung an Vorbilder. Letztendlich trägt aber der Autor die Verantwortung, so wie die Druckerei, welche Guttenbergs Dissertation herausgab, nicht für den Druck an sich belangt werden kann, sofern eben kein wirklicher 1:1 -Nachweis da ist und der Druck eingestellt werden muss. Bei Guttenberg ist es ja allzu deutlich und wortwörtlich, doch bei den meisten Autoren finden sich nur Versatzstücke, z. B. in der Unterteilung der sakral anmutenden dogmatischen Grundsätze bei Esoterikern und sonst bei anderen Werken eher inhaltliche und szenische Anleihen. Bei Diplomarbeiten und Fachbüchern wird der ehrliche Praktiker meist durch die vielen Rechtschreibfehler erkennbar, doch kann ich nicht nachprüfen, ob doch etwas irgendwo abgeschrieben wurde.Enivie 00:41, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::: Danke. Und trotzdem habe ich den Text vorschnell freigegeben. Bitte korrigiere im 3. Punkt: "Und wichtig sei und ist die Forschungsfrage, solange '''die '(..) nicht gestellt / formuliert werden kann, riet sie und heute rate ich jedem (übrigens erfolgreich) vom Schreiben ab." Die Antwort auf eine Forschungsfrage ist ja die eigentliche Diss., insofern: Entschuldigung. Und mit dem "seitenweisen Plagiat" , das bitte ich auch richtig zu interpretieren: Wer das Procedere so durchlaufen hat, der hat dann wirklich nur die Fußnote vergessen (ohne jede Anführungszeichen), der hat einfach das Plagiat nicht nötig für seine Arbeit. Ich will dies gern noch deshalb klar stellen, wenn mein Text denn schon von dir/Ihnen oder anderen "abgespeichert" wird. Beste Grüße - Ihr --Externer 19:52, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::: Huhu lieber Externer, danke für den Hinweis. Natürlich speichere ich das ganze Gespräch hier ab samt Deinem Nachtrag, falls Guttenplag auf einmal "aufräumt" und ev. solche wertvollen Beiträge verloren gehen durch Vandalen oder durchgedrehte Admins. Ich finde, Du solltest unbedingt mit anderen Hochschullehrern in Kontakt treten und diese Thematik mit ihnen weiterverfolgen, denn ich sehe es so wie Du. Nur wenn die gesamte Vorarbeit protokollarisch mitverfolgt werden kann, sind Plagiate in derart großem Ausmaß wie bei Guttenberg zu unterbinden, denn die Beurteilung der Endfassung und deren Herleitung ist schwieriger. Es erinnert mich an meine Schulzeit, wo man in Mathematik/Algebra immer den gesamten Lösungsweg aufschreiben musste und nicht einfach nur das Ergebnis. Sonst hätte man ja auch einfach das Lösungsbuch besorgen oder sonst von anderen abschreiben können. Hier die Angaben zur Initiative der Hochschullehrer, die sich um die Klärung dieser Problematik bemühen. Der Initiator: Kontakt: Prof. Dr. Matthias Kreck, Hausdorff-Institute for Mathematics, Universität Bonn, Poppelsdorfer Allee 45, 53115 Bonn, E-Mail: kreck.er@hausdorff-center.uni-bonn.de. Falls Prof.Kreck derzeit überlastet ist durch die Unterschriftensammlung, gibt es auf der Liste ja viele Professoren, vielleicht auch solche, die Du kennst. Dort wäre ev. auch eine weitergehende Zusammenarbeit angezeigt. Enivie 23:10, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::: Danke auch dafür. Viel spannender war/ist (auch hier), wer alles n i c h t draufsteht/mitunterzeichnet hat. .... Externer 08:48, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Huhu Externer, ich denke, es tut sich zumindest im schulischen Bereich etwas, wobei ich jetzt ein bisschen Mitleid habe mit den minderjährigen Schülern, wenn sie ohne Vorwarnung gleich rausfliegen. Da sollte man vielleicht Jugendrecht walten lassen, da Jugendliche doch noch ein ganz anderes Unrechtsbewusstsein aufweisen, altersbedingt. Nicht dass ihnen gleich alles verbaut wird. Es sieht so aus, als hätten die Schulen das alles teilweise auch etwas gefördert und schlagen jetzt zu brutal zu. Womit ich natürlich nicht erwachsene Doktoranden meine. Aber immer geht man auf die Kleinen und lässt die Großen laufen ... - Ich werd mich hier jetzt zurückziehen, sind einfach zu viele Trolle unterwegs. Danke nochmal für Deine aufschlussreichen Ausführungen. Ich habe hier interessante, intelligente Leute (wie Dich) kennengelernt, was mir bleiben wird als Lernerinnerung. Enivie 12:35, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::: @Enivie: Ja, es ist schade. Aber vielleicht sieht/diskutiert man ja anderswo wieder. Ich wollte hier eigentlich irgendwo noch Ausführungen machen, wie man ein solches "Werk" vermeiden kann. Aber dann müsste ich die "Bologna-3"-Diskussion aufmachen - und da hast Du recht: Die "Trolle" kapieren es ja noch nicht mal, wenn - wie Du es ja wieder die halbe Nacht gemacht hast -sie immer wieder gelöscht werden. Und deshalb habe ich mir das verkniffen. Wenns Dich interessiert, setze ich - aber nächste Woche erst, ich habe zu liefern, ich habe einfach keine Zeit dieser Tage - noch was hier auf meine Seite, unten, aber nicht ins Forum, das ist zu offiziell. Beste Grüße, alles Gute - Ihr--Externer 13:15, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::: Huhu Externer, in meinem Profil findest Du die E-Mail von Mr.Nice, der wiederum meine E-Mail hat. Notiere sie Dir, denn Mr. Nice wird sie sicher bald wieder rausnehmen, da die Trolle, wenn sie uns erst mal vermissen, auch ins Profil schauen werden. Aber natürlich werd ich auch weiterhin bei Dir hier vorbeisehen und schauen, was Du schreibst, und Dir auch antworten. Ich hoffe, dass sie Dich in Ruhe lassen werden. Mein Profil scheinen sie schon entdeckt zu haben. Enivie 16:09, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Sichten Hallo, Wir haben eine Bitte: Vielleicht magst du unser Projekt Guttenberg-2006 zweitsichten, das ist eine inhaltliche Kontrolle, nachdem schon mal die Vollständigkeit durch Erstsichter bestätigt wurde. Wir haben noch ~240 Seiten zu sichten. Falls du dich dafür entscheidest: Einweisung_Zweitsichter, Hilfe gibt es kurzfristig im IRC.--Nerd wp 20:59, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Danke für die angetragene Ehre, ich freue mich ehrlich. Ich habe allerdings nicht die Diss. vor mir liegen (auf einen Scan will ich mich bei der Sichtung nicht verlassen!), und die Exemplare der zu sichtenden Plagiate (auch hier bin ich auf Dritt-Hand-Infos angewiesen). Deshalb habe ich mich bisher zwar mehrfach, soweit es mir möglich war, im Umfragecenter an den Suchläufen beteiligt, um zu helfen und meine Meinung abzugeben, damit dort abgearbeitet wird. Doch Zweitsichter: Das zu tun, wäre in dieser Form unredlich von mir, anderenfalls hätte ich mich schon angeboten. Nehmt es bitte nicht übel, @Nerd, lass uns morgen (vormittag?) noch mal kommunizieren über Deine Disk.-Seite, evtl. gibt es einen Weg. Beste Grüße, Ihr/Euer --Externer 21:14, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : : Pressespiegel Hallo Externer, danke für den Hinweis. Du hast Recht mit dem 04|April. Ich habe nun einen Abschnitt mit Monatsmagazinen April angelegt, den ich auch von Aktuelles aus verlinken werde. Herzliche Grüße LMB 10:42, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ''' Hallo Externer, vielen Dank für deine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Ich habe mir die neue Seite angeschaut, - perfekt gemacht. Falls du eine Seite zum Löschen hast, bitte den Link mir schicken, dann kümmere ich mich darum. Danke auch allgemein für die Arbeit im Pressespiegel.Ich ziehe mich verstärkt zurück, da ich meinen akademischen Pflichten nun verstärkt nachkommen muss. Daher bin ich auf GuttenPlag nur sehr fokussiert unterwegs und aus diesem Grund werde ich nicht mehr täglich den Pressespiegel so pflegen wie früher. Meriten4Lau springt ebenfalls ein, so denke ich, zusammen mit deiner gewohnten Hilfe können wir weiterhin einen guten Pressespiegel abliefern. Herzliche Grüße, LMB LMB 22:20, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) '''Bitte keine (Wikia-) Vorlagen verwenden...! Die benutzten Vorlagen im Februar waren grauenhaft... sämtliche Vorlagen wurde deformatiert (was sehr aufwändig war), da eine nachträgliche Bearbeitung sonst nur mühsam wäre. Das Format mit dem Datum (DD.MM.YY) im Pressespiegel/zum Guttenplag spielt keine Rolle. Ich fand das unsinnig, daher habe ich irgendwann damit aufgehört. Herzliche Grüße LMB 18:40, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Externer, entschuldigung, habs nur nochmal reingestellt weil ich heute nachmittag irgendwie Probleme mit dem Bearbeiten des Pressespiegels hatte und dachte, dass es so gar nicht eingestellt war. Gruß Ärgerlich 05.04.2011 20:01 Hallo Externer; kannst du mir am Wochenende einen Reminder (Eintrag bei mir) machen, um dein Beitrag nicht zu vergessen? Wegen SKM ist mal wieder Chaos hier. Außerdem arbeite ich an einer Marktanalyse für meine Uni, da stehen teilweise bei mir bis zu 60 Browser-Tabs offen, da schließe ich hin und wieder mal die Wiki-Tabs. Danke, viele Grüße - LMB 06:34, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ''' Brüder-Grimm-Schule Hallo Externer, danke für den Hinweis auf meiner Talk-Seite. Mir ist nicht bewusst, dass dieser Brief schon in irgendeiner Hinsicht abgeschickt worden wäre. Ich hielt (und halte) diesen Brief für eine nette Idee und habe auf Nachfrage im Chat meinen Namen druntergesetzt. Offensichtlich bestand hier eine Informationslücke. Es war definitiv nie die Absicht, jemanden auszuschließen. Werde mich morgen mal informieren und das ggf. erörtern. Auf jeden Fall möchte ich hiermit um Entschuldigung dafür bitten, dass einige Informationen nicht den Weg vom Chat ins Wiki gefunden haben. Wie man an Intern/Sitzungen sieht, ist das Problem inzwischen bekannt und wird angegangen. Nichtsdestotrotz würde ich mich freuen, Sie einmal im Chat begrüßen zu dürfen. Gerade für die Diskussion von Sachen, die nicht perfekt gelaufen sind, ist der besser geeignet. PlagDoc 22:58, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Antwort zum Aprilscherz Hallo Externer, ich habe das nicht einfach eigenmächtig gemacht, sondern nachdem ich rückgefragt habe, wie wir mit den Aprilscherzen umgehen sollen. Und das ist jetzt eine ausführlichere Version als angedacht war. Das Engels&Völkers-Ding habe ich auch gelesen - was war denn daran für Dich so spannend, dass Du es unbedingt drin haben wolltest? Wir sind uns doch eigentlich einig, dass der Pressespiegel zu Guttenbergs plagiierter Doktorarbeit sein sollen, und nicht einfach zur Person, oder? Herzliche Grüße Meriten löschen 14:39, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Ach so! Ich überarbeit das heute abend alles mal. Gib bitte auch noch kurz Deinen Senf ab beim Kommentarfeld im Pressespiegel (falls Du' nicht gerade schon gemacht hast), damit wir da Konsens haben. Werde auch noch 'Ärgerlich' anfragen, was sie dazu denkt. Wünsche Dir einen schönen sonnigen Tag und ich gehe jetzt wieder Blumenkästen bepflanzen :-) : Meritenlöschen 14:49, 2. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : : '''Hallo Externer, ich habe mal die Antwort bei mir auf der Seite geschrieben, da deine Seite auch solangsam voll wird. LMB 06:33, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) : Antwort im Kommentar :-) Meriten4Lau 08:08, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Stilanalyse Unter Stilanalyse habe ich damit angefangen, für den Abschlussbericht einen passenden Teil zu entwerfen. Alle Beitragenden zu Guttenbergs Stil sind natürlich herzlich eingeladen, auch hieran mitzuwirken.PlagProf:-) 19:28, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ---- Ein 'Lebenszeichen' von Mr. Nice Werter Externer, zunächst meine zerknirsche Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich mich erst jetzt wieder bei Ihnen melde! Ihre Zusendung in Sachen VroniPlag / Gerichtsurteil habe ich erhalten, hatte aber noch keine Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken, wo die darin enthaltenen Informationen sinnvoller Weise unterzubringen sind. Die letzten Tage habe ich nämlich - was Ihnen möglicherweise aufgefallen ist - damit verbracht, mein GuttenPlag-Punktekonto mit Gewalt (z.T. in 24h-'Doppelschichten') nach oben zu prügeln, damit ich genügend "Meriten" um das Projekt vorweisen kann, um nun gewaltig 'die Klappe aufreißen' zu können. Dies mache ich jetzt nämlich in Form meines schon lange 'angedrohten', sehr umfangreich gewordenen, Beitrags zur notwendigen Perspektive-Diskussion, den ich nun auch endlich fertig gestellt habe. Sie finden es unter: "Quo vadis, GuttenPlag?", und ich bin gerade auf Ihre geschätzte Meinung dazu höchst gespannt - sofern Sie sich als Selbstständiger Zeit dafür nehmen können, ohne dafür extra einen Urlaub einlegen zu müssen :-) Kürzer ging´s aber leider nicht, doch immerhin ist es gut strukturiert, und für portionierten Konsum geeignet! Meine nächste Mitteilung kommt dann übrigens wieder per E-Mail. Mit allerbesten Grüßen -- Mr. Nice 08:15, 4. Mai 2011 (UTC) : Verehrter Mr. Nice, danke für die Nachricht. Ich bin tatsächlich heute erst in der Lage, wieder einiges zu tun, das wird aber - siehe oben von LMB - tatsächlich auch künftig sporadisch bleiben. Einige Anmerkungen zu deinem Forumstext, sofern nicht ggf. per Mail, die ich hier einstelle, nicht im Forum, die ich aus Beobachtungen von PlagiPedi und VroniPlag erfahren habe: : 1. Plagipedi(a) - das Wiki kann nicht umbenannt werden, nur die zugehörige Adresse ist es - entwickelt sich zunehmend zu einer reinen Datenbank, in der bestenfalls jeden zweiten Tag "etwas" passiert und erste Vandalismustendenzen bereits auftreten. Der Gründer dieses Wiki, NoJster, ward seit sechs Wochen nicht mehr gesehen (letzte regelmäßige Bearbeitung, ich habs mal abgegriffen, am 09.03.2011, dann noch fünf bis 20.03.2011, seitdem: Ruhe sanft), es gibt wohl noch einige Bürokraten und Admins, deren Engagement aber auch nur knapp über Null liegt. Eigentlich sinnlos, dort was zu tun, es sei denn, man wollte allein bleiben. : 2. VroniPlag imho mit zwei Texten : 2.1. Bei VroniPlag ist dieselbe Tendenz da, wie bei GuttenPlag. Ein "Inner Circle", den eigentlich keiner kennt und der genauso agiert, wie hier (weitgehende Personenidentitäten sind deshalb indiziell), allerdings zusätzlich dominiert, was und wie bearbeitet wird. Nun kann es zwar sein, dass ein gewisses Regime nötig ist, ist warte aber ob der dortige Benutzer:Hansgert Ruppert noch weitermacht. Da muss es gestern eine sehr unschöne Szene mit Benutzer:Kannitverstan gegeben haben. Und auch hier: Offenbar älterer Kollege, seinem Autreten nach mindestens mit akademisch höheren Weihen ausgestattet, erstmalig in einem Wiki, sehr interessiert - und wird abgebürstet. Für mich aber deshalb als Fallbeispiel zu beobachten, wie mit offenbar hier sachkundigen Leuten (man schaue sich mal die Beiträge von Hansgert Ruppert an) umgegangen wird - es interessiert nicht, höflich formuliert. : 2.2. Dazu ist in dem Wiki versteckt worden die Plagiatssuche von mindestens zwei Arbeiten, SL und MM, bei denen bereits Ansätze da sind. Die Begründungen, warum die nachweisbaren Plagiate nicht weiterbearbeitet werden, sind lustig. In dem einen Fall "kein Anfangsverdacht" (und das, obwohl mindestens 12, wenn ich richtig gezählt habe, verschiedene Stellen bereits "was gefunden" wurde), im anderen, dass man sich "mit der streitlustigen Professorin" nicht anlegen will. Wie gesagt, ob Hansgert Ruppert weitermacht, ist offen, sein Fall, NW, hat Ansätze. Aber wieder: Kommen Sie in den Chat, wir müssen reden usw.Also: Wer nicht chattet, wird nicht akzeptiert. Übrigens: Die von hier bekannten Forentrolle (an ihren IP's erkennt man sie ja) sind dort auch da, allerdings mangels Futter reichlich inaktiv. : Soweit ich es überblicke, ist die Zahl der Aktiven auch bei VroniPlag recht klein, aber da kommt ein offenbar bekannter Name und bekommt innerhalb von 17 Minuten die Adminrechte - und du strameplst dich ab, es gibt nur drei Leute hier, die 60 Tage ununterbrochen dabei sind (Ärgerlich, Meriten4Lau und du) - und wirst nicht einmal einer Antwort gewürdigt, von LMB mal abgesehen (aber LMB ist m.E. nicht Teil des allerinnersten Kerns), dann ist das alles, vorsichtig formuliert, nicht motivierend, erst recht nicht für jemanden wie mich, der dann auch überlegt, ob er nicht bei Wikipedia weiterarbeitet. Dort gibts zwar auch genügend Krach, aber die Arbeit wird wenigstens wahrgenommen und - gelegentlich - sogar positiv gewürdigt. : Vielleicht nur das hier als persönliche Anmerkung, fürs erste, weil es wirklich gerade zeitlich passte. Beste Grüße, Ihr --Externer 08:08, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC)